The Gift
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Hermione has a power that only many wizards dream of. Will she cope with it, and learn to master her talent enough to help the wizarding world? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Walking down to the lake with her two best friends, Hermione wasnt in the best mood. The sun was shining, it was warm outside, but Harry and Ron were bickering on either side of her.  
>"Hermione!" Ron whined. "Tell him im right!"<br>"No, Hermione, tell him i'm right!" Harry said. "Girls like getting chocolate for Valentines day!"  
>"No, they dont." Ron argued. "They like home made cards, not something you can eat that will disappear!"<br>"No!" Harry said. "Chocolate tastes nice!"  
>"But you wont always taste it! When its gone, its gone!"<br>"Oh shut up! Both of you!" Hermione shouted. "Recieving chocolates is nice," Harry smirked at Ron, "Bit we also like home made cards! If you cant choose, do both!"  
>"What do you prefer?" Harry said.<br>"I honestly dont care!" She was still shouting. "Either would be satisfactory! Now can we stop argueing and just get to the lake?"  
>"Alright, calm down." Ron said, rolling his eyes.<br>"No, you calm down! Youre the ones who are always bickering about stupid things!" Hermione said.  
>"Why dont we all calm down?" Harry interjected. "We are all bickering now."<br>"Good, lets stop." Hermione said, Ron just grunted.

They continued their walk to the lake in silence, all lost in their own thoughts, so they arrived at the lake in no time. The sun was reflected off the lake, and the water rippled gently in the breeze. Hermione was first to break the silence.  
>"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.<br>"How can you think that girls only like cards!" Harry shouted.  
>"Because we make them and they can keep them forever!" Ron shouted back.<br>"Guys-"  
>"You can eat chocolates!"<br>"You can keep cards forever! Charm them, make them fly..."  
>"Guys!"<br>"Chocolates taste nice! You can put love potions in them!  
>"Well you get the pleasure of making cards!"<br>"GUYS!"  
>"Chocolates are better!"<br>"CARDS!"  
>"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed. She shut her eyes, and balled her fists in anger. She opened her eyes, and saw Harry and Ron were soaked. "What did you do?" She asked.<br>"I, I think we should be asking you that." Ron said shakily.  
>"Why? I didnt do anything." Hermione said.<br>"Well we certainly didnt."  
>"I think id know if I did anything because-" She stopped abruptly, as a wave of dizziness hit her unexpectedly. She swayed and fell to the floor, and everything went black.<p>

"Hermione?" Someone was calling her name. "Harry, get Madam Pomfrey, she is waking up. Hermione opened her eyes to reveal a bright white room. She was laying on a soft bed, and while she was thinking, Madam Pomfrey came up next to her.  
>"Hermione? Can you hear me?" she asked.<br>"Yeah..." She replied. "What am I doing here?"  
>"You fainted down at the lake." Ron said. "I bought you here."<br>"Hey, I bought her here!" Harry disagreed. "I carried her!"  
>"No, I did!"<br>"I had to take her off you because you said she was too heavy."  
>"No! My arm hurt from yesterday."<br>"What did you do yesterday, then?" Harry smirked.  
>"I, I, um, my broom went out of control and it hit me."<br>"What a liar." Harry said.  
>"I AM NOT A LIAR!" Ron shouted.<br>"You two, out! This is a hospital wing! You must be quiet." Madam Pomfrey said. They just stared at her. "Go on. Out!" They left, muttering to each other. Hermione sat their rubbing her head, until Madam Pomfrey saw to her.  
>"Do they always argue like that?" She asked Hermione.<br>"Yes! Gives me a rotten headache too." she replied, still rubbing her head.  
>"Ill give you a pain potion in a minute, but first I want to ask you some questions."<br>"Okay." Hermione said.  
>"Do you have any idea why you fainted?" Madam Pomfrey asked, sitting on the edge of Hermiones bed.<br>"No, not really." She said, trying to remember. "I remember them argueing. Thats it."  
>"Hmm, okay. You didnt feel ill beforehand?"<br>"Nope. I felt fine." She said honestly.  
>"Did anything weird happen that you remember?"<br>"Well, they were argueing, and I got really angry. Next thing I know they are both covered in water. I thought they were fighting though." she said, trying to think of an explanation.  
>"Did you see where the water came from?"<br>"I had my eyes shut, but im guessing from the lake. Thats where we were."  
>"Okay. Let me get the pain potion for you now. Thank you for answering all of my questions." Madam Pomfrey said.<br>"No Problem." She said, and continued to rub her forehead. Madam Pomfrey returned a minute later and put the vial down on the bed side table.  
>"Can I ask you a question, Madam Pomfrey?"<br>"Sure."  
>"What would you prefer for valentines day?" She asked. "Harry and Ron were argueing. Harry said chocolates, but Ron said cards, and they just wouldnt shut up! Ugh." She said, shut her eyes as her anger raised. She shut her eyes as her headache worsened, and she heard a smash of glass.<br>"Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
>"What?" She said, and opened her eyes. Madam Pomfrey was standing on the other side of the bed and the vial had smashed, even though it was still in the same place.<br>"How did you do that?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
>"Do what?"<br>"Smash that vial without touching it."  
>"I didnt."<br>"You did."  
>"I think Id know if I did it or not!" Hermione said, annoyed that everyone was blaming her today.<br>"Okay, I will go and get another pain potion for you." Madam Pomfrey said, thoughts going through her head. How did Hermione do that? I think she has telekinesis, but is only really shown through her anger...

Madam Pomfrey gave the girl the pain potion and let the girl leave. She was going to have to tell Albus, maybe he would know what to do. The girl had extraordinary powers that she didnt even know of. This could be dangerous if not controlled. However, it could be helpful if trained to use it properly. She could be one of the most powerful wizards of all time! Then we would have an actual chance at winning the war between us and the dark lord...

She hurried over to the fire place and flooed over to Albus's study.  
>"Albus!" She called. No reply. "Albus!" She shouted louder.<br>"Poppy! How nice to see you! Lemon drop?" He offered, and she declined politely. "What is it you need?"  
>"I need to talk about Miss Granger." She said. "It seems she has more power than we thought."<br>"How so?"  
>"She doesnt know that she does it, but Im sure of it. She soaked her two best friends with water when they were argueing. Then in the hospital wing, she smashed a vial when she was talking to me about it."<br>"Ah, the power of telekinesis." Albus said and chuckled.  
>"So far, it is only sown when she is angry." Poppy explained. "We need to keep an eye on her."<br>"You said she was in the hospital wing?"  
>"Yes, she fainted down by the lake. I suspect its from using the magic that she did. She drained her energy."<br>"Oh right." Albus said, deep in thought. "For now, we should just keep an eye on her. If anything else weird happens, I can give her lessons in how to control it. For I am a master of telekinesis."  
>"You are? Why havent you said anything?" Poppy asked.<br>"I wanted to keep it a secret."  
>"Prove it." Poppy said, raising an eyebrow. As she said that, she felt herself being lifted off of the floor. She didnt like heights. "Albus? Albus! Put me down!" She felt her feel plant back on the ground. "You know I dont like heights!" She panted.<br>"Sorry. I couldnt think of a better way to prove it."  
>"Okay. So now, we only keep an eye on her, correct?" She asked, confirming their plans.<br>"Yes, then if anything more happens, I will call her here."  
>"Okay. Bye Albus."<br>"Bye Poppy." Poppy then left through the floo, wondering about todays turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the trio had potions in the morning. This was sure to create some arguements, Hermione thought, as potions was always a disaster for Ron and Harry. And Snape making them worse...

By the time Potions had started, the two boys had already started argueing. Professor Snape had said to get into pairs, and both of the boys wanted to go with Hermione as she was always good at potions.  
>"Im going with Hermione!" Ron shouted.<br>"No, I am! You went with her last potions lesson!" Harry argued.  
>"So? You paired up with her last class!"<br>"Thats not potions is it?"  
>"It still counts. Hermione?" Ron said.<br>"What?" Hermione snapped, already annoyed.  
>"Im going with you, okay?"<br>"No, I am! Harry said.  
>"Look! Im not going with either of you!" She said, and both of the boys looked at her, shocked.<br>"But we always go with you!" Ron said.  
>"Well not today! I cant stand your constant bickering!" She said. "Im going with Neville today." Nevilles face lit up.<br>"Really?" Neville asked.  
>"Sure." She replied.<br>"Thanks." He said, grateful. He was never good at potions, so it was good to have someone to help him.  
>"Now, you two." She pointed at Harry and Ron. "You two are working together."<br>"No!" They both said at the same time.  
>"Yes! Maybe it will help you both." She said, and turned her back to them. "Okay." She said, getting her composure back.<p>

"Today, we will be brewing the draught of the living death." Snape said. "Begin." The class set to work. Hermione and Neville began gathering the necessary ingredients, and all they could hear was Harry and Ron shouting at each other about who would go and get the ingredients.  
>"Potter, Weasley." Professor Snape bellowed. "Get to work."<br>"Fine." Ron said, and grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him over to the potions cabinet.  
>"Get off me!" Harry said.<br>"Take these over to our desk." Ron said, dumping ingredients into Harrys arms.  
>"Why me? Youare just as capable!"<br>"Why dont we take half each then?" He said sarcastically.  
>"Yes. Lets." Harry said.<p>

Halfwaythrough brewing the potion, Hermione and Neville were working well, talking about the next few weeks, when all of a sudden they heard Harry and Ron argueing again.  
>"You are supposed to put that in after!" Ron said.<br>"No, look at the book! Its supposed to go in after this." He said pointing.  
>"We havent put that in yet!"<br>"Yes we have!" Harry said. "I put it in!"  
>"No you didnt!"<br>"I think id know if I put it in or not!"  
>"Obviously not! I was watching!" Ron said.<br>"Oh, watching every move of mine are we?" Harry shouted.  
>"OH my GOD! Just shut up! Both of you!" Hermione said after listening to their conversations. She was getting dizzy again. "Can youstop argueing for just one second!" Ron opened his mouth to protest, "No, Im speaking." She had drawn in the attention of the class. "What is your problem! You find something to argue about everywhere, even if its pointless. I thought you were friends, I thought we were friends..." She was trailing off as she now had a headache and the dizziness sped up. "Obviously you cant stand each other anymore, so where am I in this? Its just both of you argueing all day, and Im stuck right in the middle of it!" She shouted, and she felt a sudden flow of magic through her body. Ron and Harry's cauldron suddenly burst into flames.<p>

Professor Snape was there in a second.  
>"What is going on here?" He said, as he saw the cauldron on fire, and turned to look at Harry, Ron and then when he looked at Hermione, she fell to the floor, unconsious.<br>"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape said, kneeling beside her, forgetting all about the cauldron. "Miss Granger!"  
>"Sir, the cauldron-" Ron began but was interrupted.<br>"What just happened here?" Snape demanded of the two boys.  
>"That can wait! The cauldr-"<br>"Tell me!" Snape was angry, almost hissing. But then everyone went silent. The potion inside the cauldron was bubbling angrily, and it started to shake. "EVERYONE OUT! QUICK!" Everyone ran for the door. Snape couldnt run, however. He had an unconsious Hermione in his arms, but he took her out the otherway and into his private quartres. He got through the door, slammed it, and heard the explosion of the caulrdron. He lay Hermione on the couch, and went to check on the state of his classroom.

The classroom was a mess. Parts of it were on fire because of the burning potion, and there was one student sitting in the corner, who obviously had not gotten out in time. Not to his surprise, it was Neville. There was pieces of cauldron all over the floor and potion all over the walls. He went over to Neville, and he got away almost unharmed. A small amount of cauldron had given him a cut on the arm.  
>"Longbottom, in here." He said, and gestured Neville into his quartres. "Sit." Neville was cradling his arm. "Im going to call Madam Pomfrey so she can come up here, but first, could you tell me what happened to Miss Granger?"<br>"Well, Ron and Harry were argueing, again, and Hermione turned around and shouted at them. The next minute the cauldron was on fire and Hermione was on the floor." Neville explained.  
>"So she was angry?"<br>"Yes. Harry and Ron are always argueing. I guess Hermione just had enough."  
>"Okay thank you. I will now fetch Madam Pomfrey." Snape said, and stepped into his returned with the mediwitch who had her wand and a bag of medical supplies.<p>

"Hello Madam Pomfrey." Neville greeted her.  
>"Hello, Mr Longbottom." She replied with a smile. "Now, what is it exactly?"<br>"My arm." He said and lifted his jumper.  
>"Oh yes..." She said. "That will be no problem." She got out a jar of blue viscous liquid and put her hand in. She then rubbed some of the salve onto Nevilles arm. "There. That should be gone in a few minutes."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Now you may leave, but youmust floo to the hospital wing and leave from there as its not safe through my classroom." Professor Snape advised.<br>"Okay." Neville said, and stepped into the green flames.  
>"Now, what happened to Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<br>"Well, Poppy, I dont really know. Neville said she got angry with-"  
>"Harry and Ron, let me guess?" She said.<br>"Yes, and then the cauldron caught fire and she collapsed."  
>"Im not surprised." Madam Pomfrey said, tutting.<br>"Why?" Snape was intrigued.  
>"She had this problem the other day. But it was with water..."<br>"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.  
>"Yesterday, she fainted after getting angry and Harry and Ron." Madam Pomfrey explained. "The boys brought her to the hospital wing and they were soaking wet."<br>"And?" Snape didnt see how any of this fitted together.  
>"It turned out she had made the water hit them."<br>"How?" He asked, still confused.  
>"Me and Albus were talking. We think she has the power of telekinesis." It suddenly all fit together.<br>"Oh. So she uses it when she is angry without realising, and draining her energy?"  
>"Exactly, Severus." She said. "Well, I will take her with me." She conjured a stretcher, and levitated the unconsious Hermione onto it.<br>"Need any help? I can train her, if you like."  
>"Albus said he would, but maybe you can both do it." She suggested, as she climbed into the fireplace.<p>

The pressure of going through the floo network made Hermione begin to stir. When Madam Pomfrey levitated her from the stretcher to a bed, she then was aware of her surroundings.  
>"What happened this time?"<br>"Same thing as yesterday." Madam Pomfrey said. "Drained your energy again." With that, Minerva McGonagall, Hermiones head of house, walking into the doors.  
>"You wanted to see me?" She said, and then glanced at what was in front of her.<br>"Yes, Minerva. I needed to speak with both of you."  
>"Oh okay." She said while Hermione just looked confused.<br>"Me and Albus think we have a reason for the fainting spells and unexplained use of magic." Madam Pomfrey stated. "We think that you have the power of Telekinesis."  
>"Really?" Hermione said. "Wow."<br>"So you think that Telekinesis is the problem?" Minerva said.  
>"Yes."<br>"How am I going to use it then? I only use it when I get angry and even then I dont even know Im using it."  
>"I was thinking Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore could train you. Professor Dumbledore also has the power of Telekinesis."<br>"Really? Id like that very much." Hermione said, suddenly tired.  
>"I will get you a nutrient potion in a while and a sleeping draught. That should bring your energy back up."<br>"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said, making herself more comfortable in the bed.  
>"Could you go and inform Albus of our plans, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<br>"Sure." She said, and got up to leave. "Goodbye Miss Granger."  
>"Bye, Professor."<p>

Madam Pomfrey returned with two vials, and Hermione took them gladly. Soon enough, she felt refreshed and fell to sleep under the effects of the sleeping draught. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Hermione was released from the hospital wing just in time for breakfast. Harry and Ron met her in the great hall and sat in their usual seats in the middle of the gryffindor table. All filling their plates with food, they spoke about yesterdays events.  
>"What exactly happened yesterday?"Hermione asked.<br>"Well, you got angry at us again, and then a cauldron exploded." Ron said.  
>"The cauldron caught fire and Snape was tending to you, and Ron tried to tell him about the cauldron but he wouldnt listen. When he finally noticed, he carried you into the other room while he told us to leave." Harry ecplained in more detail.<br>"Just in time too. The cauldron exploded as soon as I left." Ron said.  
>"Neville wasnt so lucky. He got cut by part of the cauldron. Madam Pomfrey soon patched him up though." Harry said.<br>"Woah, wait." Hermione said, finally processing what they had said. "Snape carried me out into his private quarters?"  
>"Yep, carried you. Bridal style and everything." Ron said.<br>"Oh my god." Hermione said and put her head in her hands. "Why did it have to be Snape! It could have at least been McGonagall."

Then, the owl post arrived, dropping parcels off to those who had been sent things from parents. Surprisingly, Hermione received a letter.  
>"Thats weird."Hermione said. "Who would be sending me a letter?" She took of the little piece of ribbon holding the rollen up parchment together and pulled up out of the knot. She unravelled the roll and read the letter.<p>

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office at 7pm tonight after the feast. This will be your first training lesson for telekinesis. There will be a meeting every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at this time, so if you have to much school work, you can rearrange this as it is not compulsary to do every one of these lessons._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. I like Lemon Drops._

"You have the power of telekinesis?" Harry said after reading the letter over her shoulder.  
>"Yes." She said.<br>"How?" Ron asked.  
>"I dont know. It just came. You know how the water from the lake splashed you and and cauldron caught fire, that was me."<br>"That was you?" Ron said, shocked. "How?"  
>"I told you! Telekinesis! It turned out that my anger started it off." She explained.<br>"Anger? What anger?" Harry asked, confused.  
>"Oh I dont know."She said sarcastically. "Maybe when you two constantly bicker!"<br>"We bicker?" Ron said. "No we dont."  
>"Yeah, we kinda do." Harry said.<br>"No, we dont!" Ron said.  
>"Look, you're even doing it now!" Hermione said. "Stop it now, unless you want a surprise attack."<br>"Oh, okay, sorry." Ron said.  
>"Whats lemon drops gotta do with it?" Hermione asked.<br>"Oh, um, thats the password to his office. When I had to go to his office, he did the same thing." Harry whispered.  
>"Oh, okay, thanks. How do I get there?"<br>"You know that gargoyle statue outside, stand infront of that and say it. it will make a staircase."  
>"Oh right, thanks Harry."<br>"No problem."

The rest of the day passed with no bickering from the two boys, only because they knew it hurt Hermione if they did it. The feast greeted them, and they tucked in greatfully.  
>"I still have one hour until my meeting with Dumbledore." She said.<br>"Mm hmm." Ron said and nodded through a mouthful of food. When he swallowed, he said, "You looking forward to it?"  
>"Um, not really." She replied.<br>"Why not? Telekinesis is awesome! Im slightly jealous." Harry said.  
>"You might think so, but you're not the one always fainting, are you?" She said.<br>"Well those lessons are supposed to help you, so that should stop the fainting." Harry said.  
>"What if it doesnt stop?"<br>"It probably will. It was the same for me and the dementors. I fainted until I knew how to send them away." He shuddered at the memory.  
>"Yeah, but they made you faint, it wasnt that you depleted your magic, was it?"<br>"I guess not..." She said, thinking.

"I think I had better go now." Hermione said after getting dressed after their feast.  
>"You still have fifteen minutes." Ron said.<br>"Yeah but I need to actually get there." She told him.  
>"Oh yeah, but that will only take five minutes at the most."<br>"I dont want to be late." She said.  
>"Well leave in five minutes then. Atleast you wont be so early." Ron suggested.<br>"I guess."

Five minutes passed, and Hermione left. Down the staircase she went, until she reached the statue of a gargoyle.  
>"Er, Lemon Drops." She muttered, and at once, the statue started to twist and rise, leaving steps. Hermione didnt know whether to wait until it stopped moving or just get on then, so she just got on and hoped for the best. It kept moving, even with her on it, so she thought what she did was right.<p>

A door came into view, and the staircase stopped when she was right infront of it. She knocked, intil the door opened to reveal Dumbledore sitting at his desk.  
>"Good evening, miss Granger." He said. "Come and sit."<br>"Good evening, Professor."  
>"Lemon drop?" He offered.<br>"No thanks." Hermione declined politely.  
>"Id like to start your telekinesis training tonight, if you don't mind Miss Granger. That is, if you want to learn."<br>"Of course I want to learn, its just that I think it will drain my energy a lot, wont it sir?"  
>"It will, my dear, but only until we get it controlled." He replied.<br>"So I wont be fainting all the time if I learn?"  
>"No, you wont Miss granger." She jumped and turned around, noticing that the voice didnt come from Dumbledore, but from Professor Snape.<br>"Um, Hello, sir." She said.  
>"I will also be teaching you. Is that alright?" He asked. Hermione was surprised as he didnt sound sinister.<br>"Er, yes, thats fine." She said.  
>"So would you like to ask any questions, or can we start?" Dumbledore said.<br>"We can start." She replied, eager.  
>"First," He took out an apple from his desk drawer and placed it infront of her. "Id like you to focus on this apple, and imagine it floating infront of you." He said.<br>"That sounds simple." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
>"It may sound simple, but I can tell you it isnt." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Go on, try it."<p>

Hermione felt a bit silly, sitting there staring at an apple. Nothing seemed to happen; It didnt even budge.  
>"Its not working." She said, getting frustrated.<br>"Patience, my dear, and it will." Still staring, and still frustrated, she stood up to see if it would make any difference. But then, she felt a rush of magic through her body, and to her surprise, she saw the apple shoot upwards and hit the ceiling. Everything tilted beneath her feet, and then she fell into Snapes arms who positioned himself behind her if this happened.  
>"Ennervate." Snape said while pointing his wand at her. Hermione woke up, and Snape propped her back up on her feet.<br>"Miss Granger, you must not get frustrated with this. It wont happen just like that on your first try. You need to learn to use it without channeling your anger." Snape explained.  
>"Sorry." She said, and turned to look at Dumbledore.<br>"I think that is enough for one day." He said. "Our next lesson is on Wednesday. If you would like to practice at the weekend, please do, but if you feel yourself getting frustrated, do not carry on."  
>"Okay, thank you Professors." She said, and left the office.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how did the meeting go?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food at breakfast the next morning.  
>"Horrible." Hermione replied, grimacing at her memories.<br>"Why? What happened?" Harry asked.  
>"First of all, he asked me to lift an apple with my mind, but I couldnt even do that!" She said.<br>"So? It wont always happen straight away." Ron replied.  
>"I know, but I got frustrated, and then when I did, the apple shot up in the air!" Next thing I knew I was waking up in Snapes arms!" She said. The boys said nothing for a while, looking at each other, feeling Hermione's embarrassment.<br>"Woah, Snape was there?"Ron asked.  
>"Yep. Turns out he will be teaching me too! Just gets better and better." She said sarcasically. "My next lesson it Wednesday, and I have to practice at the weekends."<br>"Would you like us to be there when you practice?" Harry offered.  
>"Well, when arent you with me? We do everything together." She chuckled.<br>"True." Harry smiled.  
>"Well, Im going to start practicing tomorrow, when you start on your homework. Ive already done it all, so we can do that together."<br>"Okay." Ron said. "We had better get to divination before Professor Trelawney worries we have been eaten by the grim."  
>"That was funny. She predicted my death, but nothing happened!" Harry said.<br>"Yeah I remember that." Hermione said, laughing. "But Rons right, we should go."

They left breakfast and started their journey to Divination. Because it was quite far from the great hall, it took them about ten minutes to walk, even through al the short cuts. They arrived on time.  
>"Come in, come in!" Trelawney greeted them.<br>"Hello, Professor." Ron said, walking past and rolling his eyes. As they waited for everyone else to enter, they were talking about quidditch games. Suddenly, they heard a smash of china, and turned to see Professor Trelawney shaking. She had created the noise; she dropped her mug of tea, spilling tea all over the floor.  
>"Professor?" Hermione asked, looking into her unfocused eyes.<br>"Harry Potter." She said hoarsley. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived." She shook.  
>"Whats going on?" Ron said.<br>"Im not sure..." Harry said, worried that she kept saying his name.  
>"Harry Potter, he's coming." she whispered, her voice rasping. Other students were also watching now.<br>"Professor?" Hermione asked again.  
>"Harry Potter, he is coming. He is back." She said. Hermione was still staring into her eyes, and then all went silent, the shaking stopped, and her eyes drooped. She saw Harry touch his forehead. Then she fell to the floor, unconsious.<br>"Oh no." Hermione said and knelt down beside her. "Harry, wait here with her and I will go and get Madam Pomfrey."  
>"Sure." He said, taking Hermiones spot when she stood to leave.<br>"Im coming with you." Ron said. "It stinks up here."

Both of them left, rushing to get to Madam Pomfrey. Speed walking through the halls, they came across Peeves. As soon as he saw them, he started to throw water balloons at them that he had obviously prepared earlier. One after another came raining down on them both.  
>"Hermione?" Ron said, dodging another one.<br>"What?" She said, annoyed.  
>"Do you know anything to throw them back?"<br>"Yes! So do you! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
>"Tried it. They are ghost water balloons! It doesnt work."<br>"Of course it doesnt. Um.." She was trying to think of a way to stop them. Then she thought of something. She focused on a balloon, and tried to make it fly back fowards Peeves. Already frustrated by being soaked, the balloon flew back up to Peeves and hit him on the nose. To her surprise, he started to cry.  
>"Boo hoo, that hurt, you ruined my fun! At least you didnt try to run..." He said, before he turned around and disappears.<br>"Finally, he left us alone!" Hermione said, realising she was shaking.  
>"You alright Hermione?" Ron asked. "You look really pale!"<br>"Yeah im alright. Feel a little sick." She said. "Good thing we are going to Madam Pomfrey."

They arrived at the hospital wing, with Hermione still feeling the same as before. Hearing the door open, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.  
>"Everything alright?" She asked, looking at them both. "Oh my! You look awfully pale!" She said to Hermione.<br>"Im fine. We found Peeves and he through water balloons at us." She explained.  
>"She tried using her telekinesis powers on them and it worked, but now she looks like she's gonna pass out." Ron said.<br>"Oh, go and sit down." She motioned Hermioneto sit on the bed.  
>"But Madam Pomfrey! We didnt come here because of that! It was professor Trelawney! She dropped her tea, then looked all funny and started saying "hes back". Then she fainted." Hermione explained.<br>"Oh dear! Id bettergo over there." She said and disappeared into her office. Ron and Hermione heard the familiar sound of the floo network, then all was silent.

As Madam Pomfrey saw the scene infront of her, she saw several students looking extremely worried.  
>"What did she mean 'he's back'?" she heard one student say. "He's back? You know who cant be back, can he?" said another.<br>"Harry?" Madam Pomfrey said.  
>"Oh Madam Pomfrey! She just kept saying 'He's back' and 'he's coming' and then she kinda collapsed!" Harry exclaimed.<br>"Oh." She said, trying to wake up the teacher. Thoughts were going round her head. Normally what she predicts isnt true, but then again,she doesnt normally act possessed whenever she makes a prediction. Maybe this one is true. Maybe you know who is back. Still trying to wake up the sleeping teacher, she gave up and turned to Harry.  
>"Look, im going to have to take her with me." She said. "Can you go to Dumbledore and tell him what just happened?" She asked Harry.<br>"Sure." He replied with worry etched on his face.  
>"As for the rest of you," She addressed the class, "Please return to your common rooms. This class is cancelled."<p>

A cheer could be heard from the other side of the class room, but then Harry had already left the room. Dashing to the staircase, he stopped infront of the gargoyle.  
>"Lemon drops." He said, and the staircase appeared to him. Climbing on, he reached the door in a few seconds. He didnt even bother to knock.<br>"Professor Dumbledore!" He said urgently, rushing into the room.  
>"Harry my boy! Lemon drop?" He offered.<br>"No thanks, but I have something important to tell you!" He said, out of breath.  
>"Fire away." Dumbledore said.<p>

Harry explained everything that just happened, and Dumbledore didnt look surprised.  
>"Even though I only employ the best, Professor Trewlawney has the tendancy to make predictions even she cant prove to be true."<br>"But sir, you dont understand! She was all weird. She wasnt herself. She even fainted afterwards." Harry said, pleading him to understand.  
>"She fainted? Did you fetch Madam Pomfrey?"<br>"Yes, and she told me to come here to tell you what happened."  
>"Aah, I see." He said, thinking. "So, he is back, she says?"<br>"Yes. And I swear, when she said it, my scar hurt a little." Harry said.  
>"Are you sure?" Dumbledore said. "Not just pain from a memory?"<br>"No sir." Harry said. "I genuinely believe what she said, and I dont normally believe her."  
>"Most people dont. But you are certain this is true?"<br>"Yes sir. Certain."  
>"Okay. I will take your word for it."<br>"So what will we need to do?" Harry asked.  
>"There isnt anything we can do. There is already protective charms all over the castle. They should keep him out though." Dumbledore said.<br>"Okay."  
>"Now, you must return to your lesson." Dumbledore said.<br>"I cant, Madam Pomfrey cancelled it."  
>"Then return to your common room."<br>" sir.  
>"Bye Harry." He said, and then Harry had gone. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had just arrived back from the divination tower with Professor Trelawney on a stretcher behind her.  
>"Will she be alright?" Ron asked.<br>"I think so." Madam Pomfrey said. "I dont see any reason that she shouldnt be."  
>"Okay." He replied.<br>"Are you feeling better?" She asked Hermione.  
>"Yeah, can we leave?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yes, but you must drink a nutrient potion first. You stilllook a bit pale."  
>"Okay." Hermione agreed, taking the nutrient potion Madam Pomfrey handed her. She drank it in one go, and Ron and Madam Pomfrey saw the colour return to her cheeks.<br>"There, thats better." Madam Pomfrey said. "You may leave now."  
>"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She said after hopping of the bed and reaching the door.<p>

Harry had just arrived in the common room, and everyone from the divination class was there, apart from Hermione and Ron. Harry had no idea where they were, and why they didnt show up. In the back of his mind, he kept thinking about what Professor Trelawney said about. You know who cant be back! Thats impossible. And all she said was 'he's back', so she could have meant someone else? She didnt specify it was you know who...

Just then, the door to the common room opened, and Hermione and Ron walked in.  
>"Where were you! I was getting worried!" Harry exclaimed.<br>"Hospital wing. We came across Peeveschucking water balloons at us." Ron explained. "Hermione used telekinesis and nearly fainted again, so since we were on our way to the hospital wing we stayed there for a bit."  
>"Oh, you could have told me." He said, visibly relieved.<br>"Sorry." Hermione said.  
>"So, you know who is back?" Ron said.<br>"I really think so." Harry said. "Trelawney has never done anything like that before."  
>"And your scar hurt, didnt it?" Hermione asked, recalling what just happened.<br>"Only a little." Harry said, looking down.  
>"Your scar hurt?" Ron said, shocked. "This is bad..."<br>"Yeah it is." Hermione said. "We are only sixth years! How are we going to fight off Voldemort?"  
>"I think we need to speak with Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "She believed me what I said about that vision I had of your dad..." He said to Ron.<br>"Yeah, we need to speak to her." Hermione said. "Im scared."  
>"Me too, but this was bound to happen at some point." Harry said. "Come on, we have half an hour until potions..."<p>

They all left, and arrived and the transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was teaching another class.  
>"She is teaching! How do we tell her?" Ron asked.<br>"Just knock and ask to speak!" Hermione said, and did what she said. She knocked, and Professor McGonagall came out.  
>"What are you doing here, shouldnt you be in classes?" She asked.<br>"We have a problem. A big problem." Harry said.  
>"Yeah, and for the record, our class was cancelled." Ron piped in.<br>"Why?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
>"Well, Professor Trelawney made a prediction... a real one." Hermione said.<br>"How do you know it was real?"  
>"Well, she started shaking, she wasnt speaking in her voice anymore, and her eyes were all unfocused." Ron said.<br>"What was the prediction?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
>"Well, she just kept saying my name, and 'he's back' and he's coming'." Harry said, imitating her.<br>"He's back?" Professor McGonagall said. "Him? You know who?"  
>"Thats what we think." Hermione said.<br>"And he is coming?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
>"Thats what she said." Harry said. "I told Dumbledore but he said there isnt anything we can do, all the protective charms are already in place."<br>"Yes, thats true." Professor McGonagall said. "We have to hope the prediction wasnt true..."  
>"Im scared." Hermione said.<br>"Dont be. We dont even know if he is coming." McGonagall replied.  
>"But Harrys scar hurt!" Hermione blurted out.<br>"It did?" She replied.  
>"Yes... but not much." Harry said, embarrassed.<br>"That means the prediction must be true." Ron said.  
>"No it doesnt!"Hermione said. "He tricked us last year into thinking something that he didnt do."<br>"It doesnt mean he will do that again!" Ron replied. Harry then took a sharp intake of breath.  
>"Harry?" Hermione asked, watching Harrys eyes change to a blood red colour. He closed his eyes, and looked at he three people stood infront of him.<br>"Im on my way to the castle." He hissed. They realised this wasnt Harry anymore. "Youd better be ready."  
>"Harry!" Hermione cried out, as she saw his eyes change back to their normal colour, and Harry fell forwards. Professor McGonagall caught him.<br>"Stay here with him." She said. "Im fetching Madam Pomfrey."  
>"Ron, you stay. Im going to Dumbledore." Hermione said.<br>"Okay."

Watching the two run off in separate directions, Ron had time to think. Telling his family would be the first thing he would do when he got the chance. Then he would fight. He was fed up with Voldemorts ways of getting to Harry, so he was going to get revenge. Harry was still out of it, and probably would be for a while, so when he gets to the hospital wing, Ron would inform his family.


End file.
